Problem: The area of a square plot of land is 325 square meters. What is the perimeter of the square, in meters? Express your answer in simplest radical form.
If $s$ is the side of the square, $s^2 = 325$, so $s = \sqrt{325} = \sqrt{65 \cdot 5} = \sqrt{13 \cdot 25} = 5\sqrt{13}$. The perimeter is $4s$, or $\boxed{20\sqrt{13}}$.